Reviving Fire
by Vergina-spva
Summary: A collection of Marco/Ace drabbles in different settings. Rating of every chapter may vary (but the standard is T). Forever complete/in-progress and open for prompts.
1. Nest

_This is a collection of separate MarcoAce drabbles, mostly that I've posted on tumblr already, but prompts are always welcome (I'll only write them when I feel inspired though)._

_The first one was written for LuffyGirl, who asked me to write the story about a picture of a bed we came across on tumblr. It is the picture I use for this collection as cover pic.  
><em>

_Please enjoy and leave a review afterwards! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nest<em>**

They had stopped at one of their islands to restock and relax a bit. The city on this island however, was famous for their design interior shops. So Ace and Thatch had taken the opportunity to look around a bit. They weren't planning on buying anything though, just looking around, as a form of relaxation.

However, when they came across this one bed-like thing, both of them stopped to stare at it for a moment, mouths hanging open.

"It's perfect," Ace said in awe.

"We can't leave this behind," his friend agreed.

* * *

><p>It was a good thing the firs division was out on some kind of errand, because it was still quite difficult to put the bed together after they purchased it. They couldn't take it in it's whole, so it had to be disassemble the thing, and so put it back together in the room of the first division's commander.<p>

Of course, before that, they had to take away Marco's old bed, which they had stored in Ace's room, for the time being.

Fortunately the bed was ready in all his glory, before the person they bought it for returned.

* * *

><p>That evening, the first devision finally got back. Thatch and Ace made sure to be talking 'by chance' in the hallway that led to the commanders' rooms.<p>

"Hey," Marco greeted them, as he walked past them, towards his door. The other two nodded in response, but didn't say anything, too afraid to burst out laughing.

Marco walked into his room, not suspecting anything, but stopped in his track when he saw his bed, the egg pillows begging him to come closer.

He turned around to face the second and fourth division commander, quirking an eyebrow. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

The two of them looked as innocent as possible, without bursting out laughing. "What could you be possibly meaning, dear Marco?" Thatch asked.

The phoenix gave them a dark look, before closing his door behind him.

When he was sure his two friends stayed out of his room, Marco walked towards the bed to take a closer look. It looked really comfy. He sat down on it, just to try it out. And for that reason he just had to lie down too.

He would never let go of his eggs nor his nest anymore.


	2. Between Books

This drabble (well, short story more XD) was inspired by a prompt from MyLadyDay: doing something bad in the Library.

This is a university AU (Ace is a student, Marco is not part of the university), originally part of a bonus chapter of the story University Life, but since that is mainly a ZoSan story, I thought I'd post it here too, since it's pretty well readable without the rest of the story. (The only knowledge that you might need, is that the shichibukai are all leading a separate department of the university (like, Chrocodile is the head of the Humanities faculty, Doflamingo the head of the Medical faculty, etc.))

**Warning: the rating for this chapter is M **(meaning there will be explicit sexual activities).

* * *

><p><strong>Between Books <strong>

He checked his watch. It was almost time. He checked the number of the room he was standing in front of again. Yes, it was indeed the room Ace had said his class would be in.

Marco watched as students, professors and other staff walked past him inside the university building. He just hoped the freckled man hadn't been mistaken, because then he would be waiting here for nothing. The blond had just thought that, when the door in front of him opened and students walked out.

After a few young men and women had exited the room, a familiar raven head appeared. A smile broke through on the man's face when he saw Marco waiting for him. "Hey, handsome." He walked towards the blond and kissed him on his lips.

The older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled his boyfriend a little closer, prolonging their kiss some more. Marco didn't have any problems showing his affection in public places like this. Everybody was allowed to see Ace was _his_.

When Marco let go of him, he saw a few people looking their way, wearing different faces. Most of them looked neutral or tried to look neutral, a few of them failing and looking slightly disturbed – not that Marco wasn't used to that. However, one girl started giggling and another smiled while slightly biting her lower lip. Yeah, those two probably _liked_ watching two guys make out.

"Hey," he said as a late greeting to his boyfriend.

"Did you have to wait long?" Ace asked him.

Marco shook his head. "Nah, a few minutes." The freckled man smiled relieved at that. "So, shall we go?" the blond asked.

"Eh, yeah, but first I need to get some books from the library," Ace said as he grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him in the direction of the exit in the left wing. "Don't worry, I know where I'll have to look and they're in the part of the library that's open for everyone, so I can get the books myself. It won't take long."

Marco smiled as he followed the black haired man out of the building and towards the library, which was across the street. "What kind of books do you need?"

"I'm gonna write something about Bollywood, so I need some books on that," Ace replied.

"Hm, I might have a book on that too, somewhere," the blond said. Working for a big television station, he was supposed to have some knowledge about these kind of things as well.

"Cool, I shall take a look at your bookcase too then," the freckled man said as he kept on walking to the building on the other side of the street. "But I still want to take a look around in the library. Come on." He waited until some cars had passed and then crossed the street.

"Am I even allowed to come with you?" Marco asked. "It's the university library, after all, and I'm no student, nor teacher."

"Officially, no, you're not allowed. But just pretend you're a student and no one will notice you," Ace assured him.

"I think I'd sooner pass for a teacher than a student."

"Oh, but there are a lot of old people who are still students." The younger man stopped in his track as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Did you just call me old?"

Ace spun around to face his boyfriend. "No! No, I just meant people of all ages can be students! You're not _that_ old," he tried to get out of it. "I'd call you… mature and… experienced," a cheeky grin appeared on his lips, "and still incredibly hot." He let his hand wander over Marco's partly uncovered chest.

_Damn, Ace, how do you do it every time again?_ The feeling of those fingers on his skin sent a pleasant warmth through all of the blond's body and especially down to his groin. He smirked and wrapped an arm around the other's waist. "Are you sure you wanna go in _there_, instead of my place?" He asked while nodding to the entrance of the library.

Ace seemed to be hesitating, his fingers still resting on his lover's abs. "Yeah… yeah, let's make it a quick visit and then go to your place." He firmly turned around and walked into the building.

Marco followed him quickly, ignoring the bored looking person behind the counter at the entrance and pretending that he came here every day.

Once inside, however, he was hit by a wave of nostalgia, making him feel pretty old. It had been so long ago since he'd been here to study. Even though a lot had changed inside the building, it was still recognizable as the place where he used to work with fellow students.

"Oi, Marco!" Ace whispered, startling the blond from his thoughts. The student had gone right and Marco hadn't noticed. Following his boyfriend again, they passed through a room full of computers, went down stairs and ended up in a cellar full of books. In contrast to the crowded computer room, here was only one person sitting in the beginning of the room.

Ace walked past hundreds of bookcases, apparently knowing exactly where the books he needed were stored. Nearing the end he slowed down and started to look at the numbers that were shown on pieces of paper attached to the wooden sides of the shelves. He shot into a path between two rows of bookcases, scanning the books on one side. At the end of the row he slowly came to a stop. "They should be somewhere around here."

Marco leaned against the books behind the freckled man, as Ace let his fingers run over the backs of the books in front of him. The blond enjoyed the view of his lover's backside. Slowly Ace went to look lower, searching for the right books. Marco looked at the perfect ass that was slowly sticking out more and coming closer to him with every inch Ace bowed forward. He was sure the younger man was doing it on purpose. When those buttocks, clothed in black shorts, were less than a feet away from his crotch, Marco's hands got a life of their own and softly started to caress that ass.

The raven haired man stiffened, but chuckled a second later. "Pervert."

The older man snorted, but didn't remove his hands - the butt was way too perfect for that. "I'm not the one who shoves my ass into someone's face." He squeezed the flesh beneath his hands.

Ace moaned quietly. "Marco, you're distracting me."

"Since when do you mind?" the blond asked surprised.

"I don't," the freckled man said, but still went to sit down on his knees, so that he could reach the lowest shelves with books. Marco's hands immediately felt empty. Ace took two books out of the row and placed them on the ground. "But I want to hurry up, so we can go home and do more interesting things." He scanned the rest of the books, but soon reached the end of the bookcase.

Ace turned around to look at the books on the other side of the path, but ended up between his boyfriend's legs.

Marco looked down on him, while the freckled man looked up. A smirk appeared on Ace' face, planting a lot of different, but all naughty, thoughts inside the blond's mind. And he was sure that was what his lover was thinking of too. "Ace, no."

"Hmm, I love it when you say my name," the younger man said in a suddenly seductive tone, licking his lips, "Marco."

_Fuck._ "Ace, we're in a public place," Marco reminded him. However, it was getting harder and harder to keep up his resistance when Ace brought his face closer to his crotch. And that wasn't the only thing that was getting hard.

"So? You started it," he said with a cheeky gleam to his eyes.

"Oh, you can't handle it when I just touch your butt?"

Ace' smirk grew wider. "And _you_ can't handle the thought of me sucking you off while there is a small possibility of someone walking in on us?"

On the one hand that thought made Marco a little nervous, but on the other hand it aroused him too. And Ace knew that. The raven head didn't wait for an answer and placed his teeth on the brim of his lover's pants. With a little effort he managed to pull the button from its hole.

A voice in the back of Marco's mind said that he should stop this now, but it was hard to find the will. He found it, however, and he was going to do one more attempt to change the other's mind. But Ace probably saw it coming, because he brought a finger up to his lips. "Sshh, no one ever comes here, anyway."

"There was someone near the entrance," Marco said, noticing that his voice had become unsteady and his breathing heavy.

"But _we're_ at the back." His fly was opened. "Marco, you know what I love more than you, saying my name?" Ace asked in a deep voice, pulling the fabric of the pants aside. Then he slowly pulled the older man's boxers down, revealing his almost fully hard manhood. "You, _moaning_ my name."

Marco completely lost his sanity when Ace took him in his mouth, never loosing eye contact. Something in the far back of his mind told him to check their surroundings to make sure no one was near, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from those dark eyes.

He saw his cock disappearing into that warm mouth, every time a tiny bit deeper. Combined with those lustful eyes, was the fucking most arousing thing one could ever see. His lover's name was almost on his lips, but Marco made sure to close his mouth and not let any sound escape. Ace should learn that he – "Ohhh!" _Fuck. _He should learn that he couldn't always just get what he wanted.

He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Ace' throat and another moan escaped his mouth when he threw his head back.

He should really – _oh, shit, yes! – _keep his voice down. "Fuck," Marco managed to sort of whisper. The noises from his mouth, combined with the sucking sounds his boyfriend made, cut sharply through the silence in the room.

Marco couldn't care about it anymore. He was so far gone already, all he cared about now was that Ace – "Ahh!" – would let him come. He started bucking up his hips, thrusting into the other's mouth, but Ace lifted his arm and pinned him against the bookcase, meanwhile never letting the erection slip from his mouth.

Soon a familiar warmth began to build up. "Ohh, ffuck… Ace…" _Damn_, now he had moaned the damn brat's name after all. "You'd better… ahh… swallow… it all." Marco could just see how Ace managed to smirk around his cock, before he closed his eyes, threw his head back again and came with an embarrassing loud moan.

He vaguely registered how the freckled man only let go of his manhood when he had spilled all of his semen into his mouth.

A loud cough made both men's head snap to Marco's right and made Ace choke on the seed that he was still trying to swallow.

Beside them, only a few yards away, stood a tall and broad man, much resembling a bear. In his hand he held a thick book – was that a Bible? Oh God…

"What do you think you're doing in my library?" the man asked calmly, looking down on them from under the hat that almost covered his eyes as well.

Only now Marco noticed a shocked looking girl standing behind the man. Then the sense finally hit him to cover up his dick and close his pants.

At the same time Ace had calmed down from his coughing fit caused by the choking. "I was merely picking up some books for my paper, sir. Together with my boyfriend," he said, trying to sound and look as innocent as possible. Marco doubted it would work.

"I know a perfect place for you to go," the bear-like man said as he removed one of his gloves and raised his hand.

He pointed at the stairs that lead up to the base floor. "My office. Now."

* * *

><p>A little while later the two of them were standing outside. To Marco's surprise, Ace was still allowed to take the books home and the cops weren't called either. Besides, they hadn't even gotten a lecture about how God hates fags, what he'd half expected after seeing that Bible. However, they <em>had<em> gotten a lecture.

Marco caressed his temples. "We are never _ever_ going to do that again."

"No shit, Sherlock," Ace commented. "I've been suspended from the library! Well, at least until the end of the semester."

"I meant in _no _public or semi-public place, Ace," the older man said sternly. However, he couldn't blame everything on his boyfriend. He could have stopped him, but he hadn't. And he was supposed to be the responsible one here, _damn it_.

"Hmpf," the freckled man pouted. "That Kuma is just a bastard."

"No, Ace. Not in _any_ public place," Marco repeated himself.

A cheeky smile broke through on Ace' lips, not promising much good in Marco's opinion. "We'll see about that."


	3. Farewell

_This story was written in memory of everyone who was on flight MH17, shot down on 17 July 2014 in Ukraine, on their way from Amsterdam to Kuala Lumpur._

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell<strong>

It was a beautiful day, despite the fact that Ace was leaving him for little more than a week to visit his brother. Well, he could survive that. A week was not that much, Marco tried to convince himself.

"Okay, I really need to go now, or I'll miss my plane," the freckled man said.

Marco hugged him one more time and pressed a kiss on his forehead. However, Ace wouldn't leave with that and kissed the blond on his lips before getting out of his arms.

"You're not gonna take some handsome Malaysian guy back with you, you hear?" the older of the two joked.

Ace smirked. "Well, I have heard they have much of my liking there… lots and lots of pineapples."

Marco pretended that he didn't find that funny and gave his boyfriend a small push towards the gate where he had to be. "Well, you'd better go now. We wouldn't want that plane to leave without you, would we?"

The raven head nodded. "Okay, bye~! See you in a week!" He turned around and walked away. Marco followed him with his eyes as long as he could, until that nice butt disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Six days later, when he finally returned, the weather was just as pretty as the day he had left. But however much the sun was burning down on Marco, he could only feel cold. Cold and pain as the two military airplanes landed on the soil of his country, hopefully carrying the body of his loved one.<p>

A tear rolled down his cheek. He still couldn't believe it.

Next to him stood Sabo and Luffy, who had come back from Malaysia. None of them said anything. What was there to say, anyway? Ace had become a victim of a conflict he wasn't part of. All they could do now, was hoping there was a body left to be buried.

The planes had stopped and a after a few moments a trumpet was the only sound that could be heard in the whole country. Then there was a minute of silence. But what was a minute? There would be a silence for the rest of Marco's life.


	4. Masked Men

_This one was (originally a 3 sentence challenge) based on a prompt by 'prompt queen/demon' MyLadyDay, that said 'cheating on each other' (but I do what I want :P)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Masked Men<em>**

Ace was clothed in black, including a black hat, cape and mask and a sword to finish the outfit for the party he was attending. It was a pity Marco hadn't been able to come and see him like this, but there was a very interesting stranger dancing with him at the moment, clothed an old blue Spanish/Mexican soldier uniform and a matching mask and hat, actually matching pretty well with Ace's own outfit.

After a while of dancing in silence however, their faces drew closer and Ace's heart began to beat faster; he felt kinda attracted to this stranger, but he felt pretty guilty for it too, since he had Marco already.

Their lips almost met, when Ace pulled away, taking a deep breath. "I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate this."

The man in front of him placed his hand behind Ace's head and pressed their lips together nonetheless, finding little resistance from the freckled guy. After their kiss, he pulled away, chuckling and saying, "I think he does, yoi."


	5. Cactus

_Another 3 sentence fic based on MyLadyDay's prompt 'using a cactus in bed' (you see why she's a demon?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cactus<strong>

"Oh come on, Marco! I didn't do it on purpose! Please, don't ignore me!" Ace begged his partner.

Marco lay with his back turned towards his boyfriend, when he lifted himself a bit to grab something from the nightstand and placed it between them. "You can use this cactus if you really want something up in your ass so badly. At least then both of you feel pain when you lose control over your powers again."


	6. Binoculars

_This attempt to a 3 sentence fic was inspired by Lunarshores' prompt 'secret admirer'. (but again, I do what I want with prompts and it got a bit out of hand XD)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Binoculars<strong>

He had been to almost all his concerts and all his walls were covered with posters of him - and pictures of pineapples - and now Ace had finally managed to get a room in the hotel exactly across the street of the hotel his favorite singer was staying at.

The freckled man had his binoculars lying beside him as he was staring out of the window. He knew exactly which room Marco had, and he had a clear view of it.

His heart jumped when he saw a familiar blond enter the room, he seemed to have been jogging. Ace immediately grabbed the binoculars to get a better look and saw how Marco slowly pulled his shirt over his head, flexing every muscle in his upper body.

The raven head let out a soft moan. "He's so hot…."


	7. Merry Christmas

_This story was originally written as a Christmas present for Imperial Mint._

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas<strong>

It was still completely dark when Marco was woken up. When he cracked his eyes open, he saw Ace sit up at the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor and his back towards his lover. Marco saw him stand up carefully, obviously trying not to wake the blond.

He jumped when Marco spoke anyway. "It's not morning yet," he warned the younger commander. "No presents before sunrise."

Ace turned around. "Sssh, go back to sleep. I only need to pee."

"Hmm, you'd better." Marco turned around, as he was still very sleepy. "If I find out that you've opened any presents…" he mumbled, right before he fell asleep again.

Ace sighed relieved and sneaked out of the room, picking up his pants on the way. As soon as he'd closed the door, he pulled on the piece of clothing and hurried to his own room. There he quickly, but quietly opened his closet. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had to leave you here for so long!" he said as he crouched down.

Immediately, a wet nose was pressed against his face and a tongue followed quickly, accompanied by a soft whining. Ace ruffled the Bernese Mountain pup's fur. "Glad to see you survived. Come."

He walked over to his bed, the puppy following him happily. Ace got a ribbon from the bottom drawer of his nightstand and made the little dog jump into his lap. "Good boy. Now sit still for a moment, I need to decorate you." He carefully wrapped the ribbon around the dog's collar and made a huge bow – a little messy, but as well as he could manage – on the pup's back. He straightened the label that was connected to the ribbon and smiled. "You're perfect."

Ace lifted the little guy and held it against his body, while carefully walking out of his room again. He walked onto the deck, where the huge Christmas tree was standing. When he looked out over the ocean, he saw a tiny bit of light on the horizon. It would probably be one or two more hours before the sun would be up. He ignored the snow that came with the winter island where they had dropped anchor and walked up to the tree, under which a huge amount of presents was piled up.

The commander put the young dog down, between the packages, in a spot that should be shielded enough from the snow to keep the pup warm. "Now, you just have to wait here for a bit okay?" The dog happily wagged his tail and barked that cute little bark of his. "Sssshhh, you cannot make any sound!" Ace looked the animal in the eyes. "Now sit!" When the dog obeyed – to Ace's own surprise – its owner smiled. "Good, here's a cookie." He retrieved a treat from his pant pocket and gave it to the pet. Then he stood up and walked away.

When he heard the crunching sound or snow that was being stepped on, he turned around. Behind him, the pup was standing, looking happily and innocently waiting for the next thing to do now. Ace sighed. "No, you have to stay underneath the tree!" He walked back to the presents and sat down on his knees, to set an example. "Here, like this."

The pup kept standing next to him, not seeming to understand what the man was saying. "Come on, lie down." When the dog didn't listen to him this time, Ace pressed the animal's body down, to show him what was expected of him. The puppy lay down and kept that position when Ace removed his hand. The commander went to lay next to him. "Just sleep a bit, that's fine."

When the dog didn't seem to want to do that, Ace sighed again. "I'll sing you a little song, maybe that will lull you to sleep," he said while he began to pet the dog. "Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me," he started to sing on what he hoped was a soothing tone.

* * *

><p>"Marco! Marco, wake up!" A voice reached his ears.<p>

The first division commander opened his eyes. "Haruta? What is it?"

The brunette walked up to him. "Quick, get up, you have to see the present that is waiting for you."

"What's the hurry? The presents won't run off, will they?" Marco slowly started to wake up.

"Well, in this case, they might," Haruta commented mysteriously.

Marco sat up, confused by this statement. He noticed Ace wasn't in bed anymore, but that didn't surprise him that much. He'd barely been able to wait until Christmas morning, after all. "Alright, I'll be there in a second."

"You really have to hurry," Haruta pressed. "This is too cute."

Marco stood up. "Can I first put on some pants or…"

His fellow commander looked him up and down. "Please do so."

When Marco had dressed decent enough to show himself, he followed Haruta up to the deck, where a few other crewmembers had already gathered, whispering softly.

"What's the big deal?" Marco asked quietly while making his way through the crowd. When he'd reached the tree, he stopped, surprised by the sight before him. Beneath the Christmas tree lay a sleeping Ace, his arm draped over an equally sleeping puppy. The small dog was decorated with a huge bow and a label that said 'Marco'. The first division commander smiled. This might have been the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Sleepily, Ace opened his eyes. First he seemed a bit confused of where he was, but when he saw the dog and then Marco, he laughed sheepishly. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
